


In my heart, in my soul

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finn is an Idiot, Possessive Sex, Sort Of, and a dick, and they were ROOMMATES, but Bellamy is there to help, oh my god they were roommates, roommates au, strip dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: Wanting to do something nice after finals end, Clarke decides to get dressed up and dance for Finn. Except...the night doesn’t go exactly how she planned. But, Bellamy is there to help show her how she deserves to be treated.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 38
Kudos: 288
Collections: Bellarke smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my 30th story on here and even though it was supposed to be a quick one-shot it ended up being around 15.5k words and now it’s three chapters lol 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Clarke leans over her dresser, applying her mascara, and batting her eyelashes a couple of times once she finishes. Since the semester is over and she hasn’t been able to actually get any alone time with Finn for months at this point, she only has one goal for tonight. And with how much time she’s put into thinking this night out, she knows she’s going to get it. She puts on some tinted moisturizer to make her lips a little darker, then she backs up and turns to look in her floor-length mirror next to her closet.

The black bustier she’s wearing is a stark contrast to her pale skin, and she loves the way the lace on her black stockings nearly touches her ass. Smirking, she walks over to her mirror and slips on the black heels she placed in front of it earlier, then does a little turn. Her blonde hair bounces over her shoulders, and she grins. She knows she has to look hot, she _feels_ hot, which is more than she’s felt in a while at this point. Sweats and hair that’s coated in dry shampoo with a pencil stuck through the bun and wearing the shirt that she slept in three nights in a row really dampens the hotness factor.

 _If this doesn’t get his attention then I don’t know what will_. Clarke giggles a little as she grabs her black robe from her bed and ties it around her waist. Usually, she wouldn’t be one to wear all black but there’s something about it that makes her feel like taking a little more risks. She walks out of her room, loving the sound of her heels clicking on the hardwood floor of the apartment as she walks into the kitchen.

After spending a lot of time finding candles that she liked over the past year, she finally has a reason to use them other than a storm knocking out the electricity. Of course, Bellamy always complained that they never had enough room for her candle obsession, but that didn’t stop her from putting a few in his room. Which means he won’t mind if she pops in to grab them. She made sure to double check and then _triple_ check that he wouldn’t be home tonight, but never answered him when he asked why she wanted to know so badly.

She opens the door to his room carefully, almost expecting him to pop out from around a corner and ask her what she’s doing, but she knows he won’t. _He’s probably going to try and get laid himself, too_. His room is colder than the rest of the apartment, always has been ever since they moved in, there’s something about the vents in here that just make it seem like it’s always cold. His bed is made, and his books are put away neatly on his bookshelves. Really, when she first met him two years ago she didn’t think he would be _this_ clean. Clarke prided herself on keeping her space neat and organized, but the first time she stepped into Bellamy’s room after he finished cleaning out his boxes put her room to shame.

She glances towards his bed, remembering how much softer it is compared to hers, but then quickly looks away and starts towards his bookshelf. It’s not that anything happened, but one night she got into a fight with her mom and since Bellamy wasn’t home to talk to her about it, Clarke ended up going and laying down in his bed while she watched _Princess and the Frog_ and fell asleep. She may have had a little to drink, too, and by the time Bellamy came back she had drooled all over his pillow case. But, he didn’t mind and she showered while he made her something to eat. Then he let her take his bed while he slept on the floor. They ended up doing that a few times, actually.

After grabbing the candles and then a lighter out of the drawer, she goes around the living room and begins lighting the other candles she placed out almost as soon as the door shut behind Bellamy. She might be going a _little_ overboard with the lighting by normal standards, but you can never have too many candles. Once they’re all lit and she’s made some last-minute changes to their positions, she bites the inside of her cheek as she tries to decide what she should do now.

She still has about fifteen minutes before Finn is supposed to show up, but she doesn’t feel like she can just sit around until then. So, she fluffs the pillows on the couch, organizes then reorganizes the magazines, and when her feet begin hurting her, she decides to sit down on the couch. Only five minutes have passed since she last checked the time, so she still has another ten before Finn could even walk in the door so, she waits.

Another five minutes go by…

Another three…

Another two…

When the clock hits seven, Clarke picks up her phone and waits for Finn to knock on the door. She and Bellamy made a deal when they first moved in that they wouldn’t give out their keys to their significant others unless that person was planning on moving in. Apparently Bellamy had some issues in the past. While she waits, she decides to search through Instagram and eventually gets caught up hair coloring tutorials and before she realizes it, another thirty minutes have gone by.

But, just when she’s about to press the call button on his contact, there’s a knock at the door and Clarke can’t hide her smile as she goes up to answer it. Before she opens it, though, she stops and take a couple of deep breaths. _It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay_. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and presses play on the song she has ready, _Bad Habit_ by The Kooks, She throws her head back and straightens her shoulders as she opens the door, and Finn’s eyes widen as he looks at her.

“Wow.” He smiles, but before he can say anything else, Clarke takes his hand and leads him into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

She guides him towards the couch then turns around, cupping his face in his hands. It’s obvious he believes she’s going to kiss him, but she’s not there yet. Just when she can feel his lips brush against hers, she grabs his shoulders and has him sit down on the couch, which just leaves him looking up at her. She can tell that he’s curious about what she’s going to do next, and Clarke winks at him as she turns around and walks to the space she’s cleared on the other side of the coffee table.

She sways a little as she listens to the music, moving her hips and bringing her hands to lift up her hair and just as the music stops before going into the chorus, Clarke looks at Finn over her shoulder. She’s not going to do anything crazy with this, but she also didn’t want to just reveal her lingerie to him. When the chorus starts, she turns back around and sways her hips a little more, undoing the tie on her robe as she goes.

_You got yourself a bad habit for it_

She lets the shoulders of her robe slip down to where her skin is exposed, and then turns around. It took a lot of practice for her robe to just not expose her entire chest after she lets it down a little, and she moves her hands up her sides and presses her boobs together slightly before turning back around.

_I say please, say please_

The robe falls even more and she lets it rest just below her elbows as she moves her hips some more, but she’s not going to turn around just yet. She takes her time playing with her hair, and peeking at Finn over her shoulder again. He’s smiling at her, and she can feel her cheeks heat up when she realizes it. _This may not have been elaborate but at least it seems like he’s enjoying it_.

_You know I wish I had it all_

Her robe drops and her hands find their way into her hair again as she spins around, giving him a look at the G-string she’s wearing and her boobs that kind of look like they’re about to pop out of her bustier. Finn’s eyes don’t leave hers as she walks towards him, and Clarke can feel her nerves pick up.

She stands in front of him and Finn sits up as he looks at her, and then Clarke places her hands on his shoulders and pushing him back as she moves to straddle his hips. His hands find their way to her thighs rather than her hips like she was expecting, but it doesn’t keep her from grinding down onto him. He tilts his head up like he’s expecting her to kiss him again, but it’s only after she grinds down on him a couple of times, that her hand fists in his hair and she tilts his head back as she kisses him. He makes a pleased little noise in the back of his throat and it makes Clarke smile.

They kiss like for a while, with Clarke grinding down on him, but it doesn’t feel right. Sometimes, Finn’s hands can’t stop touching her, he tries to reach everywhere he can while they kiss, but now they’re not doing much more than grabbing her ass and squeezing every now and then. When they pull apart, Clarke looks at him, but he doesn’t seem into it.

“Are you okay?” She asks, her heartbeat beginning to pick up.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know…” Clarke plays with the hair at the nape of his neck, “you just don’t seem into it.”

“Hey, you look good, and the dance was cute—”

“Cute?” Clarke raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, it was nice to watch—”

“But it didn’t turn you on?” Finn blinks a couple of times and his arms wrap around her tighter, but she pushes back against his chest. “It didn’t turn you on, did it?”

“No,” he says in a exhale, “but it was nice that you did it for me.” He leans up and kisses her cheek. “I don’t know, I just wasn’t into it.”

“But you were smiling.”

“Yeah, because you looked cute up there.”

Clarke backs off his lap and stands, glaring down at him. “I didn’t do it to look _cute_ , I did it because we haven’t been able to get a night alone in _months_ but when we finally do you show up late and then you laugh when I put myself out there to try and change things up.”

“Clarke—”

“No, you know what,” Clarke shakes her head as she walks around the coffee table to pick up her robe and puts it back on, “you should leave.”

“Clarke, I didn’t mean to—”

“I don’t want to hear it! I want you gone. If you’re not attracted to me then there’s honestly no reason for us to stay together.”

“I am attracted to you, Clarke.”

“Then why haven’t we had sex for the last half of our relationship?” Clarke bites out, and Finn’s eyes widen as he looks at her, but he still says nothing. “Right,” a lump forms in her throat, but she swallows around it. “Get out.”

“Clarke—”

“Get the fuck out of this apartment, Finn.” She points towards the door and Finn only looks at her for a moment before heading towards the door.

When it closes behind him, Clarke takes her phone out of her pocket and stops the music then wraps her arms around herself. Pain rises in her chest and she backs up until she falls into the arm chair by the window. A sob sounds in the apartment, and her eyes burn as she tries to keep herself from crying too much. _How could I have been so stupid?_ She takes a couple of deep breaths to try and calm herself down, but she can feel herself wanting to curl up in bed and just let it all go. She wore waterproof eyeliner and mascara in case she went down on Finn and she didn’t want to run her makeup, but she didn’t think she would be using it to cry.

 _It’s for the best_ , she tells herself, _he wasn’t even good in bed anyway._ She takes a couple more deep breaths and closes her eyes. For months, she’s tried to be a good girlfriend to someone who didn’t really seem to give a shit, even if he did tell her that he loved her. _Though him saying that after a month was probably a bad sign._ She doesn’t know how long she sits there, but in the end she comes to the conclusion that she’d rather get herself off than have Finn crawl on top of her again. Why should she want to be with someone who doesn’t want to be with her?

When she doesn’t feel like she’s going to cry at the drop of a hat, Clarke takes off her shoes and stands up, making her way into the kitchen and setting her shoes down on the island. She has to climb onto the counter to reach the alcohol that they decided to keep in the cabinet above the fridge for whatever reason, and then she grabs a glass from another cabinet. She’s not one for taking shots, or drinking alcohol straight, but with the fact that she just ended her six month relationship and _really_ wants to enjoy herself while she spends the rest of the night trying to get herself off, she can deal with a little burn.

She pours one shot and downs it, but it leaves her reaching for the fridge so she can grab a coke to wash it down. She knows she should probably change out of her outfit, especially since the G-string she’s wearing is beginning to annoy her, but maybe she can take a few cute pictures before she does that. Afterall, she spent a long time trying to get ready, and she doesn’t want to just throw it all away.

Another shot is poured, and she begins to wonder if she should just keep the bottle in the kitchen and come back to it whenever she needs a refill, but then she hears the lock turn. She stands frozen with the bottle of alcohol in one hand and her glass in the other, incapable of moving from her spot in the kitchen. Her fight or flight responses have never been good. Maybe if she was put into a dangerous situation then they would get better but, right now, she’s frozen in place as Bellamy steps through the door. He doesn’t seem to notice her at first as he kicks off his shoes, but when he turns around and sees her staring at him, wide-eyed, he stops. She can feel her face heat up, and she knows that her tie has come undone so her lingerie is slightly visible, but she can’t do anything other than gulp.

“Uh, should I leave?” He asks, his eyes roaming over her before he looks away. “Where’s Finn?”

Clarke stands there for a moment, wondering how he could come home after telling her _three times_ that he would be out, but then her mouth catches up with her mind, and she can feel tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. She can’t look at him, opting to set the bottle and her drink down so she can tighten her robe. But, this time, the tears won’t go away.

“I broke up with him,” she says quietly, and then the pain from earlier comes back. “He—” a sob racks her body, and she can hear Bellamy’s footsteps come towards her.

“Clarke, hey,” before she can register what’s happening, Bellamy pulls her into his chest and she clutches to his shirt. The tears that she’s tried to fight off come at her in full force, and she’s helpless to stop them, but Bellamy doesn’t loosen his hold on her. “I got you, princess, it’s going to be okay.”

She’s not entirely sure how long Bellamy stands there and holds her, but she knows she should go change or something. Take off her makeup and put on pajamas and then maybe Bellamy will make her something to eat. And then they can pretend like he didn’t see her in lingerie, or that he knows that she got dressed up to have sex. Which, they’ve both brought people back so it’s not like she should be embarrassed about it, but she’s nearly naked standing in their kitchen with her robe being the only thing keeping him from seeing every part of her. And he’s holding her while she cries over the fact that her ex was an asshole. She feels stupid for thinking that she could get dressed up and have her boyfriend fawn over her. _Maybe Finn was right when he said I seemed to have a fairytale way of looking at things_.

“What happened?” He asks, and Clarke buries her face further into his chest.

“Bellamy, can we drop it?”

“No, we can’t.” He pulls back and looks at her, his arms still wrapped around her. “You’re in the middle of our kitchen looking like you just stepped out of a Victoria’s Secret catalog with a fifth in your hand and crying. I just want to know what happened.”

He searches her face, but after a second his eyebrows knit together for a second before he says, “Look up.”

Clarke does as she’s told and Bellamy’s hands come to hold either side of her face while he wipes his thumbs under eyes. He doesn’t move his hands when he’s done, and Clarke looks at him. His brown eyes have always been beautiful to her, even if he said there was nothing special about them, and she can feel herself begin to calm down. No more tears trying to force their way out.

“I danced for him,” her eyes move away from his, “and he laughed at me.”

“What?” Bellamy’s voice is hard, and his eyes look like they’re on fire when she looks back up at them. Her cheeks feel hot, and she looks away again, but Bellamy tilts her head back up to his. “Clarke—”

“It’s fine, Bellamy, but I think I’m just going to go lay down.”

“Hey, wait,” before she can move away from him, Bellamy’s arm wraps around her waist, and she has to fight the urge to melt into him. “You danced for him like this?”

“Yeah,” she looks away from him, but once again Bellamy’s hand is there tilting her face back up.

“I bet you had it all planned out, didn’t you? For when he showed up?” Clarke blinks at him a couple of times before nodding her head. Her heart is beating in her ears, and she watches as Bellamy’s tongue comes out to wet his lips. “Would you show me?”

 _What?_ “What?”

“He couldn’t appreciate the work you put into it, but I’ve seen you dance, Clarke. The least I could do is tell you how much of an idiot he is.”

She should really say no. She should _really_ go change. But, Bellamy is standing in front of her asking if she wants to show him her dance and she wants to. _Really_ wants to. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t attracted to him, and just the idea of him seeing her naked is enough to have her pressing her thighs together. She knows he wouldn’t laugh at her, and maybe it’s the drinks she’s had, but she wants him to see her. She shouldn’t want that, especially since she just ended her relationship, and the reason _why_ she ended her relationship, but she does, and she can’t help it.

“Okay,” she says finally, and Bellamy smiles softly at her. It’s the same smile he gives her when she makes him breakfast, and the one when she tells him how much she loves what he’s written. It’s soft, and warm, and it makes butterflies flutter in her stomach. Bellamy lets out a soft breath, and Clarke glances towards the bottle next to them.

“You want a drink?”

Clarke bites at her bottom lip. “Maybe.”

“I could use one, too.” Bellamy pours them each a shot and Clarke doesn’t miss the way his hands shake a little, which makes her wonder if he’s as nervous as she is.

Once their shots are gone, Clarke looks up at him. “Um…can you go outside and knock in like ten seconds?”

Bellamy leans forward and kisses her temple. “Sure.”

It shouldn’t throw her off, but it does. He’s kissed her temple a couple of times, and the top of her head, but it’s usually when they hug after one of them goes on vacation with their family, or when she’s sick, or when she’s crying because of a fight she got into with her mom. He does as she asks and walks back out the door, not even bothering to put on his shoes, and Clarke takes a deep steadying breath once the door closes behind him. _You can do this. It’s just Bellamy_. But that thought doesn’t help. _He’s just being a…friend_. She takes another deep breath. _Except friends don’t strip for each other_. _Wells and I would never do this_.

 _We’ve been roommates for two years. We’ve seen each other sick, and tired, and angry, and we’ve even seen each other in towels_ …heat flares in her cheeks as she thinks about that, but she pushes it away. Bellamy is hot, she’s known that since she met him, but that doesn’t mean that he thinks she’s hot or that this will mean anything.

She takes her shoes off the counter and slips them on in time for him to knock on the door, and Clarke takes another deep breath as she walks towards it. Her heels click loudly on the floor, since there’s no music playing now, but the sound along with the feeling of her robe floating around her gives her some of her confidence back. _This isn’t Finn_. She pulls out her phone and presses next, and _Indigo Puff_ by Sundara Karma begins to filter through her speakers. She holds her head up higher and rolls her lips together as she reaches out to open it.

Bellamy’s eyes find her immediately, and then he seems unbothered about letting them roam over her as she smirks and reaches out to grab his hand. She turns and begins to walk him towards the living room as the door shuts behind them, and Bellamy’s hand tightens on hers. The song that’s playing is different from the song she played for Finn, but this whole situation is different.

When they reach the couch, Clarke turns around to look at Bellamy, but he’s not smiling at her, or smirking, he’s watching her every move like a kid watching a meteor shower, and she can feel herself blush. She reaches up and cups the side of his face with one of her hands, incapable of letting go of his hand, and Bellamy’s lips part as he watches her. He leans into her hand, and her heart beats faster. Being this close to him has her body aching for him to touch her. She tilts her head up he leans down, but before he can get as close as Finn, she moves away and sits him on the couch.

The look on Bellamy’s face doesn’t leave as he looks up at her, and she can even see his Adam's apple bob. She winks at him like she did Finn, and the corner’s of Bellamy’s mouth turn up but she knows he’s not laughing at her. She walks around the coffee table and turns away from him, swaying her hips. When the thought of Finn pops into her mind, she closes her eyes and thinks about the look on Bellamy’s face, and instead of following the routine she had planned she lets herself listen to the music a little more.

The song isn’t as upbeat as _Bad Habit_ , and she likes it better that way. She lets herself sway a little more and doesn’t think twice about sliding her hands up and over her clothed chest before running them over her neck and tangling them in her hair. Since Bellamy can’t see her, she doesn’t feel as bad about touching herself a little more, but since he doesn’t know what she showed Finn, he wouldn’t know the difference anyway.

_You’re the one, you’re the one, you’re the one_

Before she can stop it, her mind begins to drift back to the first night she went out with Bellamy and their friends after they moved into their apartment. They all had fun that night, and Clarke remembers Bellamy cheering her on the loudest when she got pulled onto the stage to dance. After all of the nights out they’ve had together, they ended up dancing together a couple of times, but nothing like this.

_In my heart, in my bones, in my soul_

Clarke looks over her shoulder at Bellamy, and her heart rate picks up when she sees the way he’s looking at her. His lips are slightly parted, and his eyes are still a little wide as he watches her. He’s looking at her like he actually is attracted to her. Looking at her like she’s beautiful. There’s no trace of a smile on his face, and Clarke can’t seem to bring herself to look away from him as she lets her robe slip off her shoulders.

She turns around, letting her robe fall a little more as she repeats the motion she did earlier, running her hands up her sides and then over her chest. She tilts her head down as she sways, but when she peeks up at Bellamy through her lashes, he wets his lips again and Clarke can feel desire pool between her legs. Having Bellamy sitting a few feet away from her while she puts on a show for him in her lingerie has her mind running with what it would be like to have him touch her. Hold her. Kiss her.

She turns back to where her back is to him again, and she moves more. Since this song isn’t as long as the one she played for Finn, she can’t take as much time as she would like, but she can make it work. Clarke looks at Bellamy over her shoulder again before dropping her hands and letting her robe pool at her feet.

“Fuck.” He says it softly, almost like he wasn’t intending for her to hear it, and it makes her smile.

She stays turned around for a moment, giving him a good chance to look at her ass, then she rolls her body as she turns around, holding her breath. There’s still no smile on his face, just a bright blush on his golden skin and the same look on his face from earlier. She runs her hands over her body again, and Bellamy’s eyes roam over as she does. Then, when she walks towards him, he sits up straighter.

He swallows as she comes to stop in front of him, and instead of grabbing his shoulders, Clarke tangles her fingers in his hair as she moves to sit in his lap. His hands come to rest on her hips, and the warmth of his skin seeps into hers.

_I see the sound land on my skin_

_A passion moves me from within_

_In time I, in time I, in time I…_

Clarke grinds her hips against him, and Bellamy’s grip on her tightens. She moves closer to him where her chest brushes against his as she rolls her body, and the feeling sends electricity through her. When she tilts his head back, he looks up at her as she leans in, and her lips ghost over his. She can feel his breath mixing with hers, the warmth of his lips as they come the closest they ever have, and every part of her is screaming to close the space between them.

Bellamy’s hands move to wrap around her a little more, with his hands resting against her lower back, and that’s how they stay. Clarke can barely hear anything over the beating of her heart in her ears, but she’s aware that Bellamy is panting nearly as hard as she is.

“He was a fucking idiot and he never deserved you.” Bellamy murmurs, his lips still millimetres away from hers, and Clarke’s face heats up.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

 _Now_ , she should really leave. She should go change. But she can’t move. Sitting here, in Bellamy’s lap, with his arms around her and him looking at her like she’s the most amazing thing she’s ever seen, she doesn’t want to leave. When Bellamy’s grip tightens around her, she moves her hips instinctively. At this point, there might be a wet spot on his pants and she doesn’t know what she’ll do if he brings it up.

“What do you want, Clarke?”

“I think you know what I want.” Clarke plays with the hair at the nape of his neck, and Bellamy tilts his head up, ghosting his lips over hers again.

“I want to hear you say it.”

Clarke’s hold on him tightens, and Bellamy presses her into his chest even more, his arms wrapping around her completely. He’s held her before, but nothing nearly as close as this. No one has ever held her like _this_.

“I want you to kiss me.”

“Just kiss you?” He asks, his voice deeper than usual, and Clarke shivers.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll post the rest of the story over the next two days! I’d love to hear what you think :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* it's smut time
> 
> I have not seen the new episode, and I don't think I even WANT to see the new episode, so I'm just going to post this chapter and pretend like I never saw that kiss come across my twitter timeline. sound good? good :)

Bellamy’s lips graze over hers, and Clarke’s arms tighten around him as she closes the space between them. His lips are soft and warm under hers, and she realizes that he must have shaved that morning because his skin is smooth. It’s nothing more than just their lips pressing together, and Clarke melts into him. When they look at each other, Bellamy smiles then, and it’s the type of smile that’s always made her heart skip a beat.

He leans in to kiss her again, and this time Clarke runs her tongue along his bottom lip, loving the little sound he makes when she does. He opens his mouth as his tongue meets hers, and suddenly all Clarke wants to do is just sit here and kiss him. The way she can feel his callouses as his hands run over her exposed skin makes her shiver, and when he grips her ass, she moans into his mouth. Before they can go any further, Bellamy stands, and Clarke wraps her legs around him. Since she’s not used to wearing heels when doing something like this, one of them scrapes across her ankle and she hopes that it didn’t put a hole in her stockings.

Bellamy takes her to his room and Clarke can barely hide her excitement as he sets her on her feet. Smiling, she looks up at him, feeling as nervous as she’s ever been around him, and he smiles back as he cups her face in her hands and kisses her again. He backs her up towards the bed and when her legs hit it, she sits down, but when she looks up at him, he kneels before her. His hands run up and down her thighs before settling on her hips, and he tilts his head up as she leans in to give him another kiss.

“If I do something you don’t like, I need you to tell me. Okay?” His eyes search her face as he talks, and it makes Clarke’s heart leap.

“Okay.”

Bellamy leans in and gives her another kiss, but this one isn’t as heated as the others, it’s just soft and it makes the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

“And, if this is too much or you don’t want to talk about then tell me, but, before tonight…when was the last time he touched you?”

Clarke can feel her cheeks heat up as she looks down at him, and she blinks a couple of times before focusing on the dimple in his chin.

“Um, February,” she says softly, “but it’s not like it was anything special.” It was Valentine’s Day, and yeah they went out to eat and then they saw a movie, but there wasn’t anything remotely special about the sex afterwards. It was the same as all the other times they had it.

“Something tells me he was an idiot in more ways than one,” Bellamy murmurs, and Clarke giggles as his arms wrap further around her. He lifts himself up to kiss her again, and Clarke wraps her arms around his neck.

Bellamy’s hands travel down her legs, over her thighs, and down her calves, coming to rest at her ankles. “As much as I love how these look on you, I don’t want you to poke a hole in my sheets,” he smiles up at her and Clarke bites at her bottom lip.

When her shoes are gone, Bellamy moves back to kissing her, then makes a path across her jaw and down her neck. Everywhere he touches feels like a match has been lit, and Clarke doesn’t know how much longer she’ll be able to handle just kissing him when it’s like this.

Maybe they should talk about what this is going to mean when it ends, what _they’ll_ mean when it ends. _Maybe it won’t end_. That thought causes her breath to catch in her chest as Bellamy’s hands move up her sides, palming her breasts. They’ve barely done anything, and yet it’s all so much different than anything she ever had with Finn. Where Finn was uncoordinated and sort of sloppy, Bellamy is calm, and sure and he massages her rather than just grabbing and squeezing.

“You look beautiful,” he murmurs against her lips, “so beautiful.”

“Bellamy,” she pants.

“You deserve so much better than what he could ever give you.”

“Then show me.” Her eyes find his, and Bellamy’s pupils are blown. She reaches down and pulls at the hem of his shirt, and Bellamy raises his arms so she can take it off, and she lets her hands run over his bare shoulders.

“Baby,” Bellamy breathes as he leans in to kiss her again, and Clarke’s body jolts at the name. He’s called her princess ever since she met him, even if it was a source of her annoyance in the beginning, but she still ended up agreeing to be roommates with him. But baby...that’s something completely different.

He stands, picking her up and moving her further back onto the bed as he crawls on top of her, and Clarke opens her arms to him, and he settles on top of her, pressing his chest into hers. Her bustier is thin, and she can feel every time his chest moves against hers, and she moans.

“What do you want, baby?” Bellamy sucks at her pulse point and one of her hands fists in his hair while the other grabs at his back. “Tell me what you want.”

“Um…” she loses her train of thought as he nips and sucks his way down to her chest, and his hand comes up to move her lingerie out of the way so he can take one of her breasts into his mouth.

Clarke clutches at him even more, and his other hand comes up to move her other cup, pulling at her nipple with his fingers. When he pulls off, there’s a slight pinch and Clarke moans softly at the sensation as Bellamy switches, moving to suck at her other one.

“ _God_ ,” she moans, and she can feel Bellamy smile against her before he pulls off.

“I’ll take that.” He grins down at her, and Clarke laughs.

“I always knew you were cocky in bed.” Bellamy’s grin only widens as he leans in to kiss her again, and the laughter that they were sharing fades away into something heated again.

One of his hands begins to travel down her side and to her leg, resting over the lace of her stockings for a moment before he shifts and cups her center. She hums and tilts her hips up, and Bellamy licks further into her mouth, moving her underwear aside as he runs a finger through her folds. Just this little amount of touching already has her close to coming, and she knows that it’s not only because she’s barely had time to get herself off recently, but also because Bellamy _really_ knows what he’s doing.

“Are you okay?”

“Mhm,” Clarke bucks her hips up against his hand, and Bellamy presses a finger into her entrance.

Bellamy pumps his finger out slowly then adds a second, and then he kisses her neck. “Did he ever touch you like this?”

“Um…” Bellamy presses his palm against her clit, and Clarke moans. “Not—not like this.”

Bellamy sucks a bruise onto her, then kisses his way to her ear. “What’d he not do?”

Before she can answer, Bellamy crooks his fingers and Clarke mewls. _Finally_ someone is able to reach the spot inside of her that she’s never been able to get to herself. “Not that.”

Bellamy hums. “What else?”

“He never really used his fingers like this, he—” Bellamy runs his fingers along her walls and Clarke’s eyes flutter closed. “It was a lot of fast rubbing and straight to the point. Sometimes—sometimes hurt.”

“He hurt you?” Bellamy’s eyes are hard as he looks at her, but he doesn’t stop moving his hand which keeps Clarke’s mind on what’s currently happening and not thinking about… _that_.

“He never meant to, I think he just—got excited. He always apologized.”

“If I hurt you, tell me.”

Clarke opens her eyes and cups the back of his neck, running her hand through his curls. “You won’t.”

Bellamy’s mouth finds her again and he adds another finger. It burns as it goes in, and Clarke whimpers into his mouth. After so long, just two of his fingers were more than what she gave herself, and now Bellamy is stretching her in a way she’s never experienced. His palm grinds down onto her and Clarke tugs at his hair. He captures all of the sounds she makes, and when he takes his fingers out unexpectedly, she whines.

“I wanna taste you,” he murmurs and Clarke feels her body thrum with anticipation. “Did he go down on you?”

“He said he loved doing it but, um…” heat floods her cheeks again and she wonders just how much blushing she’s going to do tonight.

Bellamy doesn’t wait for her to answer as he kisses his way down her throat again, then her chest, over the material of her lingerie and towards her legs. When he reaches the ribbons holding up her stockings, he looks at her and she has to admit, she likes how he looks between her legs.

“As much as I love these,” he murmurs, running his finger under the strap on her left leg, “I want to take your underwear off more.”

He tries using one hand to undo them, but when that doesn’t work he swears and uses his other hand, too. Clarke giggles as she watches him, and he ends up raising an eyebrow at her. “How did you even get these on?”

“It took me an hour to do all four correctly,” she says, smiling down at him, and Bellamy groans as he rests his head against her leg.

“God, he didn’t deserve to see you like this.”

His words send a wave of pleasure through her body, and Clarke can feel herself clench around nothing. Once Bellamy gets one strap undone, he quickly moves to the other, then with his hands on her hips, he turns her over so she’s laying on her stomach.

“So pretty,” he murmurs, and his hands roam up the sides of her ass before he squeezes. Clarke’s eyes flutter closed and a low hum sounds in her throat as she lays her head on her arms. “You like this?”

“Mhm.” Clarke nods her head, and hums again, and she can feel Bellamy’s lips press against her.

“I’ll come back to this later.”

She feels when the two other ribbons are undone, and Bellamy’s hands travel up her sides and to the strap that’s just below her shoulder blades. His hands feel so big compared to the rest of her, then she feels the bed shift and he places a kiss in the middle of her upper back.

“Can I take this off, too?”

Clarke nods her head, and Bellamy gives her another kiss before he unhooks her strap and then he’s guiding her up to sit back on her heels. After putting this thing on a couple of times, she knows it’s not going to be particularly easy to get off (because she usually has to do some wiggling), and Bellamy holds onto the sides of it and lifts as Clarke raises her arms. It takes a little tug from him, but the bustier leaves her body and she lets out a sigh of relief when it does.

Bellamy chuckles. “Too tight?”

“A little.” Clarke’s arms come up to cover her chest, she doesn’t know exactly _why_ , since Bellamy can’t see her, and he leans in and presses a third kiss to her right shoulder. She shivers as she turns around, and Bellamy smiles as he grips her thighs and pulls her to where she’s laying down, and she giggles.

“I’ve always loved hearing that.” His eyes are bright as he says it, and Clarke’s breath hitches. He lays back down on top of her, and goosebumps rise on her skin as she looks up at him. “You’re gorgeous.”

Clarke laughs again and covers her face. She didn’t know what this was going to be like, maybe quick and hot and a little to the point, but it’s fun and soft and still _really_ hot. 

“Quit complimenting me.”

“I think you should get used to it.” 

Clarke moves her hands so she can look at him, and the way he smiles at her makes her heart soar. She holds his head in her hands and he leans down, kissing her. It’s soft like their first one, and she loves being able to feel his hands on her skin rather than what she was wearing. 

When she bites at his bottom lip, the softness fades away into something hungry, and Clarke clutches at him. She’s been around Bellamy for long enough to know that he has two extremes, the soft side that’s him wearing his favorite sweater with his glasses on and a smile that could light up any room, and the side of him that gets angry, with hard eyes and his fists curling at his sides. But she’s never seen _this_. 

He sucks more bruises on her skin, which she knows she’ll be able to see tomorrow, then runs his tongue over the nips that he leaves. And his hands hold her and caress her before he grips her hips and grinds into them. Finn always treated her delicately, like she was going to break, but Bellamy knows she won’t. 

He makes his way down her body, kissing her chest and between her breasts as he runs his thumbs along the bottoms of them, and then down her stomach. His lips sear into her skin, and she wonders if it’s always felt like this. The first time he kissed the top of her head, it left a tingling sensation that stayed for the rest of the day, and the first time he kissed her temple it was the same. _Maybe we were always going to end up here_.

When he moves lower, Clarke can’t help but watch his face as he looks down at her. Her underwear is still on, but it’s a small, thin piece of cloth that hardly covers her center and the rest of it is string. He looks up at her then, a hungry look in his eye as he slips his fingers under the waistband and pulls it down. He stands as he pulls it all the way off, and she lays there naked before him, her arms no longer covering her chest. It’s funny. She feels like she should be more shy since it’s Bellamy and she’s thought about this a few times over the years, usually while she was drunk, but she doesn’t. With Finn, she had been. Always worried what he would think if he saw her boobs when her nipples weren’t hard, or how he would respond if he saw her stretch marks in better lighting, but not with Bellamy. She could never feel that way with how he looks at her. 

Bellamy’s eyes rake over her, and her body feels like it’s on fire. He undoes the belt on his jeans then unbuttons them, pushing them down and kicking them away as he settles on the bed between her legs. He looks up at her with his bottom lip caught between his teeth before he looks down at her center, but then he looks up at her again.

“Did you wax for this?” Clarke bites at her bottom lip, too, and nods, causing Bellamy to curse under his breath. “God, you’re killing me.”

Before Clarke can answer, Bellamy begins pressing kisses to the skin above the lace of her stocking on her right leg, making a trail to her hip and over to her left. It’s soft, and nice, and she feels like she could maybe go to sleep like this. Naked in Bellamy’s bed while he kisses her. He kisses just above her clit, then her folds, and when she can feel his breath fanning out on her skin, he looks up at her.

“What didn’t he do, baby?”

When she goes to respond, Bellamy licks a long stripe between her folds and Clarke’s hips buck, causing him to band his arm over her hips to keep her on the bed.

“Fuck,” she pants, “not that.”

Bellamy makes a low hum as he does it again and again, and Clarke clutches at his sheets. _Never that_. He licks his way up to her clit and flicks his tongue over it a few times before sucking on it, and Clarke mewls. 

“Tell me what else he didn’t do,” Bellamy murmurs as he licks into her again, but Clarke can’t find the words. Bellamy delves into her like a man starved, licking and sucking at her in ways she hasn’t felt in what feels like forever. If at all. 

When she doesn’t say anything, Bellamy sucks hard at her clit and it makes her legs shake before he looks at her through his curls. “Talk to me, princess.”

“Um, he didn’t—” Clarke gasps as Bellamy dips his tongue into her entrance. “ _That_.” She’s pretty sure she can feel him smile against her, but it’s gone as quickly as it came before he’s ravaging her again. “Never used his fingers, said it was too hard with—with the angle.”

Bellamy snorts as he shifts, then one of his fingers slides in easily, followed by a second. Just two of his fingers is enough to make her feel stretched, and Finn’s never accomplished that. A third finger finds it way into her again and Clarke whimpers. It’s too much, it’s like a sensory overload. She doesn’t know what to focus on, and all of it mixes together as it brings her closer to the edge. 

Bellamy flicks his tongue over her clit and circles it as he sucks it into his mouth, and his fingers curl into that spot inside her. The edges of Clarke’s vision begin to blur and the sounds she’s making are nearly _obscene_. She's never sounded like this in her life. 

“Bellamy,” she whines, and he only presses his tongue against her harder. 

Every part of her clenches and she presses her head back against the pillows as Bellamy drags his fingers against her and swipes his tongue over her clit. Then she’s gone. 

A loud moan echoes in the room and Clarke bites at her lip to keep from being too loud as her legs clench around Bellamy’s head. Her orgasm washes through her and Clarke can’t do anything other than lay there because her body feels like it’s melting into the mattress. Bellamy works her through her comedown until Clarke pulls on his hand to bring him back up to her. With Finn, as soon as she came he would stop, and even though the orgasm would feel nice, it never felt how it should. 

Bellamy wipes his mouth on the back of his hand then props himself above her, and Clarke reaches up to thread her fingers in his curls. _I never thought it would be like this._ Her eyes find his lips, and Bellamy leans in a little as she looks into his eyes.

“He never kissed me after,” she whispers, and Bellamy smiles as he lowers himself onto her and grazes his lips against hers.

She can already taste herself on him, and Clarke’s tongue darts out to run over his bottom lip as Bellamy seals their mouths together. It’s a dirty kiss, and Clarke licks everywhere she can reach as Bellamy presses her into the mattress. Finn always thought it would be gross, that she didn’t know what she was asking for, but she likes it.

Bellamy gives into her, letting Clarke take everything she wants from him, then he pulls back to look down at her. She can feel him straining against his boxers, and when the material touches her she can feel how wet she is. Bellamy leans down and runs his nose against hers, and Clarke tilts her lips up to give him another kiss.

“Tell me you want this.” His voice is deep, and rough, and electricity hums through Clarke’s body as she holds onto him.

“I want you.”

Bellamy begins to kiss her again as Clarke tugs at the waistband of his underwear, but she doesn’t have the best angle to try and push them down. When he realizes that she’s having trouble, Bellamy gives her a quick kiss before shuffling off his boxers and throwing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

Clarke’s eyes travel down to his cock, and she has the urge to press her legs together. _Definitely bigger than Finn._ Curious, Clarke reaches out and wraps her hand around him, feeling just how hard he’s gotten since she started dancing. She rubs him a little and a deep, rumbling groan sounds from Bellamy’s lips and Clarke looks up at him, her eyes wide. 

“He wasn’t…” She begins, and a lecherous grin spreads across Bellamy’s face, and Clarke shivers. “He always wanted me on top.” 

“Did you like being on top?”

“Sometimes,” Clarke mumbles as she looks back at her hand that’s still wrapped around him. “But, I want you on top of me.” 

“Baby, I was planning on it.” 

Bellamy lets her stroke him a couple of more times then his hand replaces hers as he positions himself at her entrance. She knows she should breathe, but she’s nervous. This is _real_ , and it’s _happening_ , and she never thought it would. Never let herself even believe that it would. 

The tip of his cock slides into her and air gets caught in Clarke’s throat as he flexes his hips and presses into her more. His cock stretches her out more than Finn’s ever could, and now she understands why he used three fingers instead of two. She can’t do anything other than look up at him, and Bellamy lays down on top of her again, one of his arms sliding under her back and cradling the back of her neck in his hand. He kisses her then, too, as he pulls back and then rolls his hips again as he finally seats himself inside her. 

She clenches around him, trying to get used to feeling so full, but Bellamy’s mouth on hers helps her relax as she wraps her legs around his waist. Bellamy’s breathing is hard, and his hand tightens a little on the back of her neck which sends a wave of pleasure through her.

“Fuck, you’re tight.”

“You’re so big,” she whimpers, and Bellamy smiles as he kisses her jaw.

“Bigger than him?”

“Fuck, like that’s even a question.”

Bellamy growls into her ear as he begins to move, and Clarke feels like she’s not even in reality anymore. His hips snap into hers at a bruising pace, his hand fisting in her hair, and broken moans fill up his room as he fucks her. The softness from earlier is gone, and Bellamy consumes her. His chest rubbing against her, the smell of his shampoo, his hand in her hair, his lips on her neck...he possesses her in every way possible, and Clarke loves it. She careens towards the edge again, but this time she’s going to bring Bellamy with her. She can’t tell where one of them stops and the other begins, and when Bellamy’s other hand comes up to hold her head, she knows that there will be no going back to the way things were before.

He’s everywhere, and she knows she’ll never be able to get enough of him.

“ _Bellamy_.” she’s getting close again, the feeling of his hips pressing against her already sensitive clit are beginning to become too much. Her eyes water and her throat burns, and he’s relentless as he slams into her. Filling her up over and over again. _“Bellamy_.”

“Did he ever fuck you like this, princess?”

Clarke’s voice comes out as a sob. “No.”

“Could he ever make you come like I can?”

“No. Bellamy, please.” She grips at his curls hard enough to make him hiss. 

“Come on, baby, come on my cock,” he growls into her ear, and Clarke’s legs shake around him. “I want to feel you.”

“Bellamy,” she whines, she’s so close, and one of Bellamy’s arms leaves her head to lift up her leg. “Oh god, _Bellamy_.”

“Come for me, Clarke.”

For some reason, him saying her name is what sends her over the edge and Clarke cries out as her walls flutter around him. Her body shakes and she sounds like she’s crying, but Bellamy doesn’t let up. _Fuck_. He presses her leg back towards her chest and the angle has Clarke grabbing onto anything she can. 

“I can’t.” She’s barely finished her second orgasm when a third begins to build within her. “Bellamy—”

“Yes, you can, baby.” His lips find her forehead and kisses it. “Come for me again.”

He changes the angle of his hips and she can feel him hitting that sweet spot inside of her that Finn never knew existed. She can hear him murmuring things into her ear that makes her mind wander with possibilities. Her third orgasms tears through her before she can even register what’s happening, and Bellamy groans into her neck.

“Shit, I’m going to come,” his voice is broken, and Clarke’s pussy clenches.

“Please. Bellamy, please. I need it.”

“You need me to come in you, princess? Want me to claim you so he can’t have you again?”

“God, yes.”

“Say it, Clarke,” he grits, and Clarke’s eyes flutter closed. His hips are beginning to stutter and she knows that he’s not far off, and the idea of being full of his come has her tightening her legs around him.

“I want you to come in me,” she whimpers. “I need you to come in me, Bellamy, please.”

“Fuck.”

Bellamy buries his face in her neck and he moans, and she feels even fuller as he lets go of his load inside of her. His thrusts become slower, and his breathing more ragged as he works himself through his orgasm, but he doesn’t get off her. They stay like that, with Bellamy laying on top of her with her legs wrapped around his waist as she runs her fingers through his hair. They’re both panting, and sweaty, and from how her neck feels, Clarke is pretty sure she's going to have a few hickies in the morning.

After a minute, Bellamy slides out of her slowly and rolls onto his back, pulling her against him. Now that they’re not doing anything, the cool air of the room dries the sweat that’s on her skin and Clarke shivers. Bellamy pulls the blankets from under him and helps Clarke get under them before they settle back into each other’s arms, and Clarke lets out a satisfied hum.

“How are you feeling?” Bellamy’s fingers run through her hair, and Clarke presses a kiss to his chest.

“Thoroughly fucked,” she murmurs, and Bellamy’s deep laugh fills the room.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m more than okay.” She leans her head back to look up at him, and his hand never stops moving in her hair. “I loved this.”

“You did?”

That question seems so absurd, it makes Clarke smile. “Of course, I did. I’ve never been treated like that.”

“I’ll be happy to show you again, if you’d like.” This time, Clarke laughs and Bellamy’s smile makes her heart soar. “And again, and again, and again…”

Clarke cups the side of Bellamy’s face as he leans in to kiss her, and Clarke threads her leg through his. She runs her thumb across her bottom lip, her eyes taking in all of the freckles that adorn his skin, and her heart feels it’s ready to burst and melt from looking at him.

“I never thought this would happen,” she whispers, and Bellamy kisses the tip of her nose.

“You thought about this?”

“I tried not to.” She shifts her gaze to the dimple in his chin, presses her thumb against it. “But you take care of me, and you listen to me, and you encourage me, and more often than naught I found myself thinking about how I couldn’t wait to get home because I knew you would be here.”

“Do you have a crush on me, Clarke?” She can see his lips turn up in a grin, and for what feels like the hundredth time that night, Clarke blushes.

She knows what she wants to tell him. It’s what she’s tried not to think about for a while now. Everything they’ve done together, the time they’ve spent with just the two of them, the late night talks, and the drives, and the movie marathons…

“I think crush is putting it mildly,” she mumbles, and Bellamy’s fingers settle under her chin, tilting her face up to his.

 _He’s so breathtakingly beautiful, it’s really not fair_. 

“If you want to do this, all you need to do is tell me,” he murmurs, his eyes searing into hers.

“Do you want to do this?” Her heart is beating in her ears, and her breath is catching in her throat as she looks at him. She wants him to say yes. She wants to get to experience this again, and to be able to show him how much she appreciates it. She wants to fall asleep with him and wake up with him, and—

“More than I’ve ever wanted anything else.”

Clarke gasps at his words, and Bellamy smiles as he leans in to kiss her, and Clarke melts into him as he wraps her in his arms. How she feels now is such a stark contrast to how she was feeling earlier this evening, but that feels like it was forever ago. Being like this, she wonders what took them so long. It’s not like they were subtle about how close they were to each other, or how much they’ve come to mean to one another. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“I’m _starving_ ,” Clarke groans. “I haven’t eaten anything since this morning.”

“You only ate like an apple and a couple of slices of toast.”

“I know, I didn’t want to look bloated.”

“Okay, I’m cooking you a big dinner and you’re eating all of it.” Bellamy rolls out of bed before Clarke can protest, but she settles on her stomach in the spot he just left and watches him walk around his room naked.

“You have a nice butt.”

Bellamy picks his boxers up from the floor and grins at her. “So do you.”

Clarke giggles as Bellamy then turns and grabs his burgundy sweater off the back off his desk chair and hands it to her as he kisses the top of her head. She _loves_ wearing his sweaters, especially after he’s worn them. She sits up to pull it on, and she realizes just how slick she is between her thighs. _There’s no way that’s not going to leave a spot on his bed_. She puts his sweater on, deciding to keep her stocking on, then she takes Bellamy’s hand as he helps her out of the bed and pulls her into his arms again. Kissing Bellamy Blake might be her favorite pastime now.

She uses the bathroom while he heads into the kitchen, but once she joins him after turning off her music, he turns around and lifts her up, setting her on the counter. Clarke yelps when the cold tile touches her exposed thighs, but Bellamy is there standing between her legs, gripping her legs as he kisses her cheek.

“What do you want for dinner?”

Clarke hums, massaging his scalp with her fingertips. “What will you cook for me?”

“Anything you want.”

Clarke smiles. “Surprise me.” 

Clarke sits on the counter while Bellamy cooks, and she decides she’s in charge of making sure that they both have their drinks filled since Bellamy seemed adamant about her just relaxing while he works. Which, she’s not complaining. She loves getting to watch him move around the kitchen wearing only his boxers, and the fact that he always stops to kiss her makes it even better. 

In the end, Bellamy makes them spaghetti and cheesy bread, and roasted garlic lemon broccoli. Honestly, she will never go hungry as long as Bellamy is there. They decide to sit in the living room on the floor at the coffee table since all of the candles are still lit, and Bellamy puts on _Midnight in Paris_ while they eat. They’ve had dinner together a lot over the years, but the only thing that’s different now is the way she can’t stop giggling or the fact that they seem incapable of keeping their hands off each other. They even try recreating the spaghetti scene from _Lady and the Tramp_ but they can’t stop laughing enough to do it correctly.

And, once their food is all gone, Bellamy is the one who puts their plates in the sink and rinses them off, then Clarke finds herself wrapped back up in his arms as he carries her to his room. They’re both full, and tired, and Clarke is pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to stay conscious if Bellamy tried giving her another orgasm. He takes off her stockings and places them over his desk chair before he climbs in next to her, and Clarke curls into him immediately.

“I love your bed,” she mumbles, already beginning to fall asleep.

“Good, because I don’t want you sleeping in yours ever again.”

Clarke smiles against his neck then kisses it. “Goodnight, Bellamy.”

“Goodnight, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then we can see the morning after :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after :)

Waking up the next morning, Clarke has an ache between her legs and in her thighs, but she’s pretty sure that’s the best night's sleep she’s gotten in a while. She stretches a little, trying not to move since Bellamy’s arm is banded across her waist, and she opens her eyes to look at him. He’s laying on his stomach with his curls in his eyes and his lips parted slightly, oblivious to everything else in the world, and it makes Clarke’s heart ache. Everything that they did the night before plays in her mind, and Clarke bites the inside of her cheek as she reaches over to run her fingers through his hair. _I can’t believe it happened_. 

Bellamy’s face scrunches up a bit and Clarke removes her hand, smiling at him. _Maybe he would like breakfast_. Since Clarke never seems to be able to wake up before Bellamy, he’s always the one who makes breakfast, but on about half of the nights she’s the one making dinner. As quietly as she can, Clarke slides out from under Bellamy’s arm, immediately missing his warmth when she’s out from under the blankets, then makes her way into the bathroom.

When she looks in the mirror, she squeaks. She knew that Bellamy was going to leave a mark on her, but she didn’t think she would look like this. There are hickies on both sides of her throat, turning a dark blue color that looks angry against her skin, but she finds that she likes it. She likes how possessive he was when he was on top of her, and she has a feeling that’s not going to be the last she sees of it. 

When she’s done in the bathroom, and after having found out that Bellamy has also left a hickey on one of her boobs, Clarke makes her way into the kitchen. She knows he likes chocolate chip pancakes just like she does, so she pulls out the pancake mix and the chocolate chips and rolls up the sleeves of his sweater as she gets to work. When they first moved in together, Bellamy made it a point to show her how many chocolate chips he used when making their pancakes since Clarke couldn’t seem to find a balance between too much and too little, and she smiles as she measures them out now.

She also takes out some eggs and starts to cook them as well before grabbing a mixed fruit bowl she bought the other day, and then she pulls out some bread to throw in the toaster when he wakes up. Really, since it’s getting close to ten she’s surprised he’s slept this long, but after last night…

“You look adorable.” Bellamy’s rough, sleep-laden voice comes from behind her, and Clarke jumps as she pulls the box of tea out of the cabinet. Her hair is thrown up in a terrible bun and she’s wearing his sweatshirt with her hickies on full display, not to mention there’s still makeup flaking off under her eyes. 

“Stop lying.” She laughs and shakes her head as she begins filling their tea kettle, and Bellamy’s arms wrap around her waist as he kisses the shell of her ear.

“I’m not. You look wonderful.” She can feel him smile against her neck before he gives it a kiss. “Especially with these.”

Despite herself, Clarke giggles and turns her head to give him a kiss. “You look hot, too.”

“I’m just in sweatpants.”

“Exactly.” Clarke grins at him and Bellamy chuckles as he kisses her cheek.

“God, you’re amazing.” 

Clarke blushes as Bellamy takes the kettle from her and starts filling it up with water, then she splits the pancakes and eggs she’s made between their plates. The toast gets made, the fruit is opened, and just when Clarke thinks they’re going to overfill their tiny dining room table, Bellamy appears with a can of whipped cream and places a mountain on top of her pancakes before setting the can down in the middle. 

Clarke smiles at him as she goes to sit down then hisses. _Forgot about that_.

“Are you okay?” Bellamy’s eyebrows knit together as he sits down beside her, and Clarke can feel her face heat up. Really, she has no idea why she’s blushing this much.

 _Maybe it’s just because it’s him_. 

“Yeah, I’m just a little sore.” 

“I’m sorry.” Bellamy’s eyes soften, and Clarke’s surprised when she notices him blushing, too. “I guess I got a little carried away.” 

“I like it.” Clarke grins, and the tension in Bellamy’s shoulders disappears as Clarke leans forward and kisses his cheek. “And I _really_ enjoyed last night.”

Bellamy smiles, too. “I did, too.”

While the two of them eat breakfast, Clarke’s feet find their way under Bellamy’s leg since they’re really cold, and Bellamy runs his hand over her calf, grazing his fingernails over her skin and causing goosebumps to spread across her. Just that is enough to have her wondering what’s going to happen today, maybe once they’re finished eating, and despite the soreness she’s feeling, she wants to have him on top of her again.

She always knew that Bellamy was affectionate, but she didn’t realize just how much, and she _loves it_. He’s always done little things, like hug her and massage her feet if they’re killing her after wearing heels, and when they’re working together in the kitchen it’s always been little touches to her arms and back, the kisses to her head every now and then. Looking back, it’s no wonder they’re here now. They were always heading here. 

Once they’re done eating, Clarke gets up to put her plate away but Bellamy grabs it and sets back on the table as he grabs her hand and pulls her towards him. He’s still sitting down, so Clarke takes that as an invitation to sit in his lap, threading her hands in his hair as she does. Getting to see him like this, still sleepy with a soft smile on his face as he looks at her makes her heart melt. 

His hands run up and down her thighs before settling on her waist under his sweater, and she wiggles in his lap, smiling down at him. 

He smiles, too, but the corners of his mouth turn down as he takes one of her hands from his hair and kisses it before holding it against his shoulder. She looks at him, her eyebrows knitting together as his smile begins to disappear, replaced by something sad. 

“I know what you said last night, but you just got out of a relationship, so, if this is too fast then you can tell me.”

“Bellamy—”

“I don’t want to pressure you. And, with how last night started, I don’t want you to think that I had this in mind when I asked you to dance for me.” 

“If I remember correctly you asked me if I _wanted_ to dance for you, and I said yes.” She moves forward a little and pulls on Bellamy’s hair slightly so he’s looking up at her. “I don’t think you had an ulterior motive, and what happened last night, happened. I don’t regret it.” 

One side of Bellamy’s mouth tilts up, and his arms move to wrap around her waist. He looks so _soft_ , she really can’t handle it. 

“But you also just ended your relationship, and you were crying when I came home—”

“I ended a relationship that should have ended _months_ ago, Bellamy. And, yeah, I was crying but it wasn’t because we broke up. He laughed at me and called me cute and—” Clarke shakes her head. “My point is, I meant what I said last night. But, if you’re having doubts then—”

“I’ve never had a single doubt where you’re concerned, Clarke.” He sits up straighter, their noses almost touching. “If you want this, want _me_ , then I’m yours.” 

“I’ve never wanted anything more.” She smiles as she echoes his words from the night before, and Bellamy’s face lights up as he moves to kiss her. He tastes like sugar and fruit, and Clarke has half a mind to grab the whipped cream still sitting on the table. 

“Want to shower with me?” 

“Can I wash your hair?” 

“You can do whatever you want.” 

Bellamy stands up from the chair with Clarke still wrapped around him, and Clarke takes this as an opportunity to look at him. His hair is getting longer, and there’s stubble beginning to show, but he still looks how he did the day she met him. Wild hair with a look in his eye that made her realize he wasn’t going to make her life boring.

Once they’re in the bathroom, Bellamy sets her down as he goes to turn on the shower, and Clarke looks at herself in the mirror again. Her hickies are still dark on her skin, and if the semester was still going then she’d probably be more embarrassed about having them, but it’s not and she doesn’t have anywhere to be, so she smiles.

“Admiring my handiwork?”

Clarke looks at him in the mirror as he comes up behind her. “Maybe.”

Bellamy smirks as his hands find the hem of her sweater, and his fingers draw circles on her skin. “Next time he sees you, he’ll know your someone else’s.” Bellamy’s voice is deep, and rough, and the sound sends shockwaves through Clarke’s body as he begins to pull up the sweater.

His eyes find hers in the mirror and the burgundy clothing is lifted up and over her head, thrown somewhere on the floor. Usually, she feels self-conscious when standing like this in front of the mirror, but the way Bellamy smiles at her pushes all of those thoughts away. His calloused hands run up her sides, and Clarke shivers before turning around and placing her hands on his hips.

“Your turn.” She smiles as she pushes down his pajama pants and his boxers, and Bellamy pushes down her underwear. She hasn’t showered with someone in a very long time, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t excited to get to wash Bellamy’s hair.

She gets in first, swaying her hips a little, and when Bellamy gets in she’s standing under the water wetting her hair. Like the night before, he isn’t shy as he lets his eyes take her in, and even though the water is warm, Clarke is pretty sure she can feel her face turn red. 

He says nothing as he grabs the bottle of shampoo and then Clarke turns around, listening as he squirts some of the liquid into his hands. She’s never had anyone wash her hair since she was a kid. Well, when she was ten she broke her arm and her mom had to wash her hair for her, but that was it, and the lady at the salon doesn’t count. 

When his hands begin massaging the shampoo into her hair, Clarke hums and closes her eyes. It feels nice having him do it, and she can only hope he feels the same way when it’s her turn to do his. His fingers grab her hair and tilt her head back until it’s resting against his shoulder, then he kisses her. The water feels hot as it runs down the front of her body, but Bellamy’s body is even hotter. It’s a sweet kiss, and the way he looks at her when it ends is the same. 

After she’s rinsed out her hair, she grabs the shampoo and spreads it across her hands, and Bellamy leans down so she can reach his head. After seeing his hair wet more times that she can count and having even given him a few haircuts, she loves getting to be the one washing his hair now. His hands find her hips as she scrubs, and she runs her nails over his scalp, causing him to hum. _At least I know he likes it._ She smiles as she massages his head, and then she lifts his head up so she can kiss him the way he kissed her.

Then, it comes time to bathe. Which is what she was really looking forward to. She grabs the loofah first, smiling as she gets it soapy, and Bellamy watches her as she steps closer to him then turns him around to where he’s facing the wall. She runs the loofah over his shoulders, his neck, making her way down his lower back, his sides...she giggles when she gets to his butt and Bellamy shakes it a little which has her laughing even more. She loves getting to see this side of him. The playful side.

As she makes her way to his front, she abandons the sponge when she reaches down to grab his cock, and she’s surprised when it’s already half hard. Smiling, she wraps her hand around him and strokes him gently, feeling it stiffen even more.

“Getting turned on by me washing you?” 

“Maybe.” She can hear the smile in his voice and she presses a kiss to his shoulder blade as she tightens her hold on him. He grunts and his hips flex to where he slides through her hand, and Clarke presses her chest to his back. She keeps stroking him until he’s fully erect, then she turns him around to face her, biting at her bottom lip.

Bellamy keeps his eyes on her as she presses him back up against the wall, hissing when his skin touches the tiles, then Clarke kneels. His lips are parted as she looks up at him, kissing the tip of his cock and licking the precome that’s already gathering, then she licks her way from the tip to the base and back again, and Bellamy’s head falls against the wall. 

“You were so good to me last night,” she kisses his tip again, “I want to be good to you.”

Bellamy makes a sound close to a growl, and one of his hands comes up to fist in her hair as Clarke envelopes him with her mouth. He’s bigger than Finn, and she hadn’t exactly taken him completely, but she can’t help but at least want to _try_ taking Bellamy. She starts off slow first, sucking on him gently and circling her tongue around his tip as she pulls back before taking him in her mouth again, and when she gets to the point of almost gagging she realizes she still has the whole width of her hand she needs to try and take.

She pulls off and pumps him with her hand, looking up at his face and feeling a surge of pride when she sees that his jaw is slack and she can hear his ragged breathing over the sound of the water spraying onto her back. She takes a breath then sucks him back into her mouth, forcing herself to relax as she tries to take more of him.

“Fuck, princess,” Bellamy pants, and his hand tightens in her hair. “You’re trying to take all of me, huh? God, you feel amazing.”

Clarke presses her tongue to the bottom of his cock as she begins to move her head, and a string of curses fly from Bellamy’s lips. _He looks hot like this_. His cheeks are flushed and his eyelids are heavy as he looks down at her, and Clarke can feel desire begin to pool at the bottom of her stomach. Since the tub isn’t wide, she can’t spread her knees too much, but she spreads them wide enough to where she can slip her hand between her legs and run her fingers through her slit. She can feel how wet she is through the water, and when she begins rubbing circles on clit her thighs jerk together. 

This seems to get Bellamy’s attention, because his eyes fall further, and his hips flex, causing his dick to go further in her mouth. She gags, and Bellamy pulls softly on her hair to bring her back, but Clarke presses herself back onto him, and he moans.

“You like sucking my cock, don’t you, baby?” Clarke hums around him, and Bellamy’s legs shake. “You’re doing so good, I knew you would.”

Clarke’s eyes flutter closed, thinking about how he must have thought about her sucking him off before, and she presses harder on her clit. Her orgasm is already building, but she doesn’t want to come before he does. She begins moving her hand in sync with her mouth, twisting at the base a little before moving up again, and Bellamy’s free hand comes up to tangle in her hair, too.

His mouth runs as she works him, praises falling from his lips that spur her on even more. He doesn’t try to force her to take more of him, instead his hands just hold her, and somehow that’s even better. She can feel him getting close, his cock hardening even more in her mouth as she hollows her lips and swirls her tongue around his head, and she sinks two fingers into her pussy easily. They’re nowhere near how Bellamy’s fingers were, but, if she’s lucky, he’ll fuck her after they finish showering…

“Shit, I’m close,” his voice is rough as he looks down at her. “If you don’t want me to come in your mouth— _god_.” 

Clarke grips him tighter and begins to move her head more, abandoning her attempts to get herself to come because she doesn’t want to miss a second of this. Bellamy’s hands tighten in her hair and she pulls off slightly, letting the tip of his cock rest on her tongue as she feels his come land on her tongue. Bellamy grunts and moans as she pumps every last bit of him into her mouth, and when she realizes he’s done, she squeezes his tip gently and licks up the little bit of come that forms there.

She looks up at him as she swallows, and then Bellamy’s hands are on her arms, hauling her up to a standing position and turning her so her back presses against his chest. Her legs feel like jello and she doesn’t want to stand, but one of Bellamy’s arms wraps around her chest to hold her up as the other finds its way between her legs.

“Bellamy,” she whines, and he kisses her shoulder.

“Shhh, I got you.” He slips two fingers in her easily, and Clarke’s head falls back on his shoulder. He crooks his fingers in her and Clarke’s legs buckle, still not fully recovered from sitting on them for so long, and his palm presses against her clit. “Come on, baby. I can feel you’re getting close.” 

“Mhm.” Clarke grinds down onto his hand, and he kisses her neck. She’s _right there_. Bellamy’s fingers run against her walls, and she whimpers.

“That’s it,” he growls. “Come for me, Clarke.”

Clarke moans as her legs shake and she clamps down on Bellamy’s fingers like a vice as she comes. Bellamy continues to murmur things in her ear as he continues to move his fingers, but she can’t do anything other than moan. Her body feels relaxed, and warm, and she’s tired again, but she feels so good. When he removes his hand, Clarke turns around and wraps her arms around him, content to just stay there and have him hold her up while she sleeps, and Bellamy laughs.

“Let’s get you washed and then we can lay down.”

“Mhm.” She nuzzles his neck. “Will you wash me?”

“I was already planning on it.”

Clarke stays against Bellamy’s chest as he grabs the sponge and begins washing her back, and her butt, and the tops of her legs, then he turns her around so she can lean against him as he washes the front of her body. The sponge disappears as he washes between her legs, and reappears as Bellamy bends down to wash the bottom part of her legs. Though, not without a kiss to her ass before he stands up. 

When it’s all done, Bellamy helps her out of the shower and he wraps a towel around her before wrapping one around himself, and Clarke begins to wipe all the water off her body. Another towel comes out of nowhere and Bellamy begins drying her hair and Clarke laughs. _This is what it was always supposed to be. Us._

When Bellamy is sure she’s dried enough, they leave their towels as Bellamy scoops Clarke up in his arms and walks towards his bedroom. It feels much colder than it did last night, but Bellamy wastes no time putting her under the covers as he moves to grab a shirt, and he pulls on a pair of boxers. Once Clarke has his shirt on, Bellamy slips into the bed beside her and wraps his arm around her waist.

Clarke hums and melts into him. “You’re so warm.”

“I think you’re just always cold.”

“Mhm.” She tilts her head up and kisses his neck. “I love this.”

“Me, too.” Bellamy kisses the top of her head, his breath fanning out over her damp hair. “Get some sleep.”

Clarke does as she’s told and drifts off immediately, and by the time she wakes up again she doesn’t know how long it’s been. Bellamy is still beside her in the bed, but he’s sitting up now with his glasses on, writing in one of the blank journals she gave him a while back. She can’t see what he’s writing, but he usually lets her read things once he’s gone over them a couple of times, so maybe he’ll let her read it later.

The sun is still bright outside his window, so she couldn’t have been asleep that long, and when she shifts, Bellamy smiles down at her.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.”

“You’re cheesy.” She smiles as she yawns, her arm finding its way over his hips. “What time is it?”

“Almost one. I ordered lunch, so it should be here, soon.”

“Mmm…” Clarke’s eyes close again, and Bellamy’s hand runs over her hair. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll wake you up when it gets here.”

She doesn’t necessarily go back to sleep, more like the weird state between half-sleeping and half-awake, so by the time a knock comes at the door, she doesn’t have any trouble actually waking up. Bellamy sets his journal down on the nightstand, placing his glasses on top of it, then he stands and pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Clarke tilts her head up at him, asking for a kiss, and Bellamy smiles as he leans down and kisses her. 

There’s something about Bellamy and the way he’s treating her that makes her feel really _loved_ , and her heart feels like it’s going to burst out of her chest as she watches him walk out of the room. _He’s always acted like this after we moved in together_. She thinks back on how the first couple of weeks was them smiling whenever they bumped into each other walking through the all, or how she would jump whenever she would walk into the kitchen still half-asleep and see Bellamy smiling sheepishly at her as he motioned towards the plate he made her for breakfast...He always made her a snack whenever she was studying without her even saying anything, something that threw her off at first but then she started doing the same for him. They wash each other’s clothes and fold them without a second thought, they take car rides together when the apartment feels like it’s closing in on them, they sing with each other in the kitchen…

“Leave, or I’m throwing you out of here myself.”

“You don’t speak for her!” 

Clarke’s eyes widen as she recognizes that Bellamy is talking to Finn, and she kicks back the covers and rolls out of the bed. She catches sight of the freshly washed clothes in Bellamy’s hamper on top of his dresser and she digs in it, _thankfully_ finding a pair of her underwear and pulling them on. Really, she should have had more reservations about her guy roommate seeing her underwear when they first started having their clothes mix together, but she didn’t. 

Bellamy’s t-shirt is long enough to where it reaches just under her butt, and she tugs it down a little as she walks out into the hall. When she looks around the corner, Bellamy is standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, and Clarke can see Finn standing in front of him. She walks towards them, crossing her arms over her chest, too.

“What’s going on?”

Finn’s head pops around Bellamy’s arm and Clarke wants to roll her eyes. He has a bad habit of pulling what she’s dubbed the Collins puppy-dog face whenever he realizes that he’s done something to upset her. It worked sometimes, but others she just wanted him to quit looking at her like that. She comes to stop a couple of feet behind Bellamy, but he doesn’t turn to look at her.

“Clarke—” He moves forward, but Bellamy’s hand comes out and presses against his chest.

“You’re not coming in here.”

“Get the fuck out of my way, Bellamy.”

“No,” Clarke says, lifting her chin up. “He’s right. You’re not coming in here.”

“Clarke, please. Let me explain.”

“There’s nothing to explain, Finn. Our relationship should’ve been over months ago, last night had been coming for a long time.”

“You can’t mean that.” Finn steps forward, shoving Bellamy’s hand out of the way. “I love you, and I know I messed up last night, but I want to make it up to you.”

Clarke can see Bellamy turn to look at her out of the corner of her eye, but she keeps her attention on Finn. “I don’t love you.” Finn reels back like he’s been slapped. “And even if I did, you wouldn’t deserve it.”

Finn’s face morphs between shock and sadness to anger all before Clarke’s eyes, and then he looks between her and Bellamy, his eyes narrowing.

“I knew the two of you were fucking the entire time,” he snarls. 

“We weren’t,” she says calmly, “but if I hadn’t wasted the last six months with you then I could have been having the best sex of my life. Looks like we were both wrong. Now, get out.”

Finn snorts and shakes his head before turning around and slamming the door behind him, and Clarke sighs as she turns to look at Bellamy. His arms are still crossed over his chest and his jaw is ticking as he looks down at the floor, and Clarke walks towards him slowly, reaching out and placing her hand on his arm.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah.” He nods his head and looks at her, but the corners of his mouth are turned down. 

“Talk to me.” She moves closer to him, placing her other hand on his arm, too.

“You didn’t love him, huh?” Bellamy doesn’t look at her as he says it, but when his eyes do find hers, her heart clenches.

“No, I didn’t. Something never felt right about being with him, even if I didn’t want to admit it.” Clarke presses herself against him as much as she can with his arms still over his chest, and she looks up at him. “It never felt right, because I was in love with someone else. I was in love with _you_ , Bellamy. I _am_ in love with you.”

Bellamy’s lip part and his eyes widen as he looks at her, and Clarke reaches up to cup the side of his face. “When you asked me if I wanted this, if I wanted _you_ , I meant what I said. I’ve wanted you for so long, I just never thought it would actually be something that would happen. It always seemed like a dream that was meant to stay that way. But then you asked me if I wanted to dance for you, and I let myself wonder if maybe you felt the same way. I know we still have to talk, but—”

Bellamy crashes his lips into hers with enough force that she bends back, but one of his arms wraps around her waist while his other hand holds the back of her head. It’s forceful and all-consuming, knocking the breath from her in the best way possible. He licks into her mouth, capturing all of the noises she makes, and they hold onto each other like they’re trying to fuse themselves together. When they break apart they’re both panting, but Bellamy smiles that soft, boyish smile that made her a goner as soon as she saw it.

“You do have a crush on me.” Clarke laughs and Bellamy kisses the tip of her nose before pressing their foreheads together. “I love you, too, Clarke.”

Clarke’s heart soars as she pulls him back in for a kiss, tangling her fingers in his dark curls. “Take me to bed, Bellamy.”

He leans down and picks her up, walking towards his room and kicking the door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> This was really fun to write and I want to thank everyone who has and who will bookmark this and leave kudos and comments <3 it means so much :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> You can find me on...  
> Tumblr: xxawalkinwonderlandxx  
> Twitter: awalknwonderlnd


End file.
